


Sonnet

by shaksqueer



Series: A Peacocks Feathers [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaksqueer/pseuds/shaksqueer
Summary: Poem written for the A Peacocks Feathers zine (find them on twitter @tealeafzine)





	Sonnet

The world became much darker with you gone.  
Red was turn’d to rust, gold to nought but sand,  
the brightest blue now dull to look upon,  
gleaming silver, now lead upon my hand.

But the world holds so much more of you now;  
I will see your eyes in a blooming rose,  
your fey smile in the flash of coins on show,  
your patchwork heart, wherever kindness grows.

I will find joy, not grief, in these remnants  
of you; pick the rose, pass the coin, and try  
seeing this world as you did with a glance -  
a last chance, a gift, a beautiful lie.

I’ll walk the world as I think you would do;   
leaving it better, until I join you.


End file.
